


Damage, Control

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad use of a blue attack, Dom Blueberry, Dom/sub, Edges pride, Fell bros are subs, M/M, Past accident mentioned, Rus' dumbass self, Sorry Not Sorry, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: It's time for Rus to learn how to take care of his lovely sub.





	Damage, Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Edge= uf pap  
> Red= uf sans  
> Rus= us pap  
> Blue,BB= us sans

       Seeing Edge sprawled out on the bed with a glowing blue bone woven through his upper body and so near his soul made Rus glad for his brothers amazing magical prowes and skills. Blue had insisted he help his 'baby dom' of a brother with this new scene with Edge and honestly Rus is extremely happy now that he has his brother to help. Because seeing Edge pinned and venerable caused his magic to stir violently and made his mind fill to the brim with ways he can absolutely destroy the other. Blue was the leash that paced him and kept him calmer because he needed that control and patience if he wanted to take care of Edge.  
  
      His last scene ended with Edge cradling a broken wrist and sub drop so bad that it lasted almost two days. The whole time Edge dropped his brother prevented him from being near his little sub, he didn't even see him for almost a week and it was hell. Blue was pissed at him for chasing his own pleasure and ignoring the safety and well being of his sub like a fool. The only good thing that happened that week was Edge being treated like the queen he can be.  
  
  
     Rus looks back to his brother who is sitting in a large chair with Red kneeling on the floor by his feet. A nod and a hand motioning to Edge let's him know that Blue is allowing him to finaly touch Edge. His hands tremble with with barely contained desire as he touches along the scarred ribcage. The chips, scratches, and small furrows felt amazing and filled him with pride as he looked down at one of the most powerful skeletons he knew. Knowing that said powerful skeleton was underneath him, under his care, his touch.  
  
  **Focus**!  
   
   He touches the bones of his scarred mate reverently and gently, Edge deserved nothing less. Rus smiles and takes slow breaths as he continues to worship the body below. He most have been doing something great because the clearing of a throat makes him freeze. "You're behaving well, at my word you may continue." Blue is smirking at Rus now as he pets Red's skull and Rus is drools with need as he stares at Edge's unformed magic.


End file.
